


it's me and you now

by lizleminem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue only gets distracted for half a second while dodging through the throngs of people crowding the sidewalk, but of course that’s all it takes for her to run straight into someone else. “I’m so sorry,” she says, grabbing the other woman’s arm on instinct to steady herself. </p>
<p>The other woman is gorgeous, and very sophisticated looking with her sleek gown and her hair tied up in an immaculate knot. There’s also something very familiar about her. It takes Blue a second to lock on to what it is, but then she lets out a very unattractive gasp, and says, “Helen? Helen Gansey?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's me and you now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meledea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meledea/gifts).



> So, this is RIDICULOUSLY late birthday fic for the lovely, [Penny](http://neighbourhoodwitch.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Also, in case this isn't clear this is set in an alternate universe where instead of Blue being friends with Gansey and the Glendower search happening, Blue was childhood friends with Helen instead. 
> 
> title is from wild by troye sivan

Blue only gets distracted for half a second while dodging through the throngs of people crowding the sidewalk, but of course that’s all it takes for her to run straight into someone else. “I’m so sorry,” she says, grabbing the other woman’s arm on instinct to steady herself. 

The other woman is gorgeous, and very sophisticated looking with her sleek gown and her hair tied up in an immaculate knot. There’s also something very familiar about her. It takes Blue a second to lock on to what it is, but then she lets out a very unattractive gasp, and says, “Helen? Helen Gansey?” 

The other woman’s eyes narrow for a second and then they widen in recognition and surprise as she says, “Blue Sargent? What are you doing in New York City?” 

“I live here now. What the fuck are you doing here?”   
“I had to make an appearance at a party for my mom, and now I’m trying to find somewhere to stay, but all the good hotels are full. I live in LA now so just going home is out of the question. I was originally supposed to drive a few hours to stay with my brother, but apparently he has like three boyfriends now, and I’m not really interested in hearing them have sex all night so now I don’t know where I’m going.” 

“You should stay with me,” Blue says without even thinking it through.

“Really?” Helen asks. 

“Yeah, I mean it’s not a five star resort. It’s actually kind of a crap hole, but I have a nice bed and I’ll even make you breakfast in the morning. My slightly obnoxious roommate is out of town. So we won’t even have to deal with her. Plus it’ll be a good excuse for us to catch up. I haven’t seen you since we were twelve and your mom became leader of the world or whatever and moved you guys to DC.” 

Helen smiles at her and says, “Thank you. That sounds nice.” 

It’s been at least ten years since she saw Helen, and she definitely grew up very nicely so in an effort to impress her Blue decides to splurge on a taxi and starts trying to hail one. It only takes a minute for her to get one to stop and then she climbs into the backseat with Helen while the cabbie loads Helen’s luggage into the trunk. 

As soon as the driver slides back in his seat, Blue rattles off her address and the quickest way to get there so the driver won’t think they’re tourists and drive around aimlessly to run the fare up. Blue is barely going to be able to afford the taxi as is so she has to be sure not to run into any extra expenses. 

“So, what are you doing these days?” Helen asks as the car starts moving. 

“I’m a grad student. I’m studying ecology, and I got a scholarship to a school out here. So that’s why the move,” Blue explains. 

“What have you been up to?” 

“I’m a wedding planner,” Helen says.

“Sounds like the perfect job for you,” Blue says. “You’ve always been good at that sort of thing.” 

“What sort of thing? Bossing people around?” 

Blue laughs and says, “Well, yeah, that. But also the organizing, and planning, and socializing thing.” 

“It’s fun,” Helen says. “I’m actually thinking about moving back to somewhere on this coast though. Los Angeles is fun, but I actually kind of miss home.” 

The conversation lapses then, both of them falling silent, but it’s not an awkward one. It’s been a long time since they’ve seen each other, but they were so close when they were younger that they’re still comfortable just sitting together in silence. 

Blue watches through the window as the driver swerves in and out of different lanes of traffic, always trying to be in whichever one is moving fastest at the time. Riding in taxis had scared her when she first moved to the city. She was always sure they were going to swerve at the wrong moment and hit another car. She’s gotten used to it now though. 

“This is it up here,” Blue says, as they draw near her apartment. “You can just pull over here.” 

The cabbie nods, and pulls off to the side of the road. Blue reaches for her wallet, but Helen holds out a hand to stop her. 

“Let me pay for it,” she says. 

Blue tries to brush her off, saying, “Oh, no, that’s okay. I got it.” 

But Helen shakes her head and says, “You’re letting me stay at your apartment. I should pay for the taxi.” 

“Fine,” Blue relents. “If you’re sure, but I’m carrying your luggage for you.”

“Deal,” Helen says. And then she adds on one of her world stopping smiles, the kind that always lets her get her way, and Blue has to drag her eyes away before she gets caught up staring at Helen’s lips and makes things weird. 

Helen pays and slides out of the taxi, with Blue following right behind her. Then Blue heads around to the back of the cab to grab Helen’s luggage out before carrying it across the street to the front door of her building. She digs around in her bag for her key, and then swings the door open, letting Helen in before following behind her. 

“I’m on the fifth floor,” Blue says. “The elevator is around that corner,” she adds, pointing down the dim hallway. 

Helen nods and starts walking with Blue following close behind her. Blue usually avoids the elevator. It’s a rickety old thing that shakes and jumps and Blue is convinced it’s going to break one day with her on it. But she doesn’t think she can carry Helen’s heavy luggage all the way up the stairs. 

They step into the elevator, and let the doors slide shut before Helen presses the button for the fifth floor, and it starts it’s journey. 

“Sorry,” Blue says. “It’s a bit of a rough ride.” 

“It’s fine,” Helen says, but her tight grip on the rail that lines the edge of the elevator tells a different story. 

It’s over soon enough though and they both step out into the hallway. The elevator closing loudly behind them. “I’m this first door here,” Blue says. 

She digs her keys back out, and opens her door, once again stepping back to let Helen through first. 

As soon as they’re inside Blue finds herself wishing she’d had more time to clean recently. There are a few dirty dishes in the small kitchen, a disorganized array of magazines are scattered across her coffee table, and she knows her bedroom floor is littered with discarded clothing items. She’d gotten dressed in a hurry this morning and hadn’t bothered to clean up the clothes she had strewn around while picking a final outfit. 

She’s pretty proud of her interior design though. The walls are covered in her artwork, and she thinks she got it all to go together with the colors of the apartment very nicely. 

She watches as Helen looks around, and when Helen turns around smiling, and says, “I love your place.” Blue can’t help but shoot her a smile in return. She knows this place has nothing on any of the places Helen has ever lived or stayed in before. There are some water stains on the ceiling. It’s tiny and cramped. The drywall is cracking, and there are a ton of other minor problems. But she’s worked hard to afford it, and she’s proud of it. 

“Which room is yours?” Helen asks. 

“The one on the left. We can put your stuff in there.” She heads for it, already cringing at the mess they’re going to find inside, and throws her door open. Helen takes it in as Blue carries her things inside, placing them against the wall. 

“It reminds me of your room from back home, but more mature,” Helen says. “Not that you were immature then. We were just younger, you know. That was a kid’s room the last time I was in it.” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Blue says. “I did try and capture the spirit of it though. So, I’m glad it reminds you of it.” 

They stand in silence for a moment, and then Blue says, “Are you hungry?” 

“Starving,” Helen replies. 

“How do you feel about pizza. There’s this awesome place that delivers here.” 

“Pizza sounds fine. I’m usually not a fan, but I’ve heard New York pizza is something to be experienced.” 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Blue says. “Okay, I’ll order some.” 

***

When the pizza arrives Helen pays for it before Blue can stop her and they take it into the small living room area of Blue’s apartment. 

Blue grabs a couple of plates from the kitchen and sits them down on the makeshift coffee table her and her roommate made from an old window shutter and wooden crates. “Would you like something to drink? I have water or soda. I think I might also have some alcohol, but it’s probably shitty compared to what you’re used to drinking.” 

Helen smiles, just a little awkwardly, like she’s not sure whether or not it’s okay to laugh at that. Then she says, “Water is fine.” 

Blue heads back for the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge. Then she makes her way back to the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Helen. “Do you want to watch something while we eat?” Blue asks. 

“Sure, that sounds fine,” Helen says. 

Blue turns on the TV and flips through the channels for a while, before settling on a re-run of _Say Yes to the Dress_. It seems like something that would be right up Helen’s alley and it’s her guilty pleasure. 

“Is this okay?” she asks. 

Helen nods, and they settle in to eat. Every once in a while Helen will make a comment about dresses that would look better on the person’s body frame or about how a dress is wildly out of fashion, but they mostly eat in comfortable silence. 

When they’re done, Blue says, “I guess I’ll sleep out here and you can take my bed.” 

“Nonsense,” Helen says. “I’m not making you sleep on the couch in your own place.” 

“Well, I’m not making you sleep on the couch,” Blue insists. 

“Trust me, I have absolutely no plans of sleeping on the couch,” Helen says, her pretty face twisting into a disdainful expression. “We can share your bed, like we always used to at sleepovers, right?” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess. If that’s okay with you,” Blue says. 

“Absolutely,” Helen says. 

They push themselves up from the couch, and move towards Blue’s room. Once they’re inside Helen digs around in her suitcase before saying, “Where’s your bathroom?” 

“It’s just off the kitchen,” Blue says, pointing in the general direction. 

Helen nods and leaves the room, and Blue takes advantage of her absence to change for bed. She usually sleeps in just her underwear but figures that’s probably not appropriate attire for sleeping with company. So she settles for slipping off her jeans, her bra, and the shirt she was wearing and replacing it with a huge t-shirt that comes down to her mid thigh. 

Helen comes back in the room just after Blue has finished changing. She’s taken her hair down and she’s wearing a short, pink negligee. It’s lacy and more opaque than most negligees which Blue is thankful for because she already finds Helen attractive enough without having to sleep next to her while Helen is basically naked. 

Blue tears her eyes away from the sight of her, and says, “I should brush my teeth,” before ducking out of the room. 

When she comes back, Helen’s already slipped beneath the covers, and either remembered the side Blue prefers to sleep on or just happens to sleep on the other one anyway. Blue crosses the room and slides in next to her. She tosses around a bit, getting comfortable, and then settles in as comfortably as she can while being super nervous about who she’s sharing the bed with. 

Helen turns her head and grins at her before saying, “Good night, Blue.” 

“Night,” Blue says, smiling before closing her eyes. 

They lay in silence for a while. Their slow breathing the only sound in the room, but after a few minutes Helen breaks the silence by sleepily mumbling, “I had such a huge crush on you when we were younger, you know.” 

Blue wants to say, “No, she didn’t know and they need to talk about this right now because Blue had a huge crush on her too,” but before she can get the words out Helen’s breathing evens out as she falls the rest of the way asleep. 

When Blue wakes up the next morning, Helen has migrated over to Blue’s side of the bed. Her head is resting on the edge of Blue’s pillow and her arm is slung gently over Blue’s waist. It feels nice - safe, and comfortable and familiar. They woke up like this a lot when they were younger, but when they were younger it didn’t send a lazy spike of arousal through Blue. 

She tries to slip out from under Helen’s arm without waking her, but it doesn’t work. She only moves about a millimeter before Helen sleepily smiles and opens her eyes. 

“Morning,” Helen says. She’s smiling sleepily, her face so close to Blue that she’s kind of blurring at the edges and without thinking Blue leans in.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks softly, her face still so close to Helen’s that she can feel Helen’s breath against her neck. It sends a shiver down her spine. 

Helen nods, and Blue’s hands immediately move to tangle in Helen’s hair as she leans forward at last, connecting their lips. 

They kiss just like that for a while, slow and gentle, Blue’s hands in Helen’s hair, and one of Helen’s on Blue’s thigh. But before too long it gets heated, Helen presses at Blue’s shoulder with her other hand until Blue rolls over onto her back, and then Helen straddles her. The kiss deepens after that, Helen’s tongue slipping inside Blue’s mouth. 

Blue slides her hands down to Helen’s back, and Helen grinds her hips down. Blue takes that as a signal to proceed and tugs at Helen’s negligee questioningly. Helen lifts up and tugs it off herself, before ducking back down to kiss Blue again. 

Blue’s hands immediately go to Helen’s chest when she raises up again and when Blue’s thumbs brush over Helen’s nipples Helen makes a soft sighing sound that makes Blue’s toes curl. Helen ducks down again after that, her teeth grazing gently over Blue’s exposed collarbone before biting down on it. Blue moans and Helen’s hands tangle in her shirt. “Can I take this off?” she asks, and Blue nods quickly. 

Once her shirt is gone, Helen palms Blue’s breasts. They’ve always been on the small side, just a perfect handful, and when she was younger Blue was self conscious about it, but she likes them now. And it seems that Helen likes them just fine as well, because it’s only a few more seconds before she bends down and takes one of Blue’s nipples into her mouth. 

She swirls her tongue around it, and Blue throws her head back, another moan falling from her mouth. 

Helen presses gentle kisses down Blue’s stomach, and then hooks her fingers under the waistband of Blue’s underwear. She pauses, cocking her head in question, and Blue nods, “Yeah,” she says, and Helen pulls them off. 

Then she moves back up Blue’s body, pressing kisses up both of her legs. Blue squirms, pleasantly, but it makes Helen pause. “I’m fine,” Blue says. “Keep going.” 

Then suddenly Helen’s right where she wants her, her head between Blue’s thighs and her tongue laving over Blue’s clit. Blue arches her back without even meaning to, her hands tangling in the sheets. Helen spends a few moments just sweeping her tongue back and forth over Blue’s clit, and then she pulls away for long enough to grab Blue’s hands and put them in her hair instead. 

“Pull,” she says, and then she ducks her head again, her tongue immediately searching out Blue’s clit. And, huh, that’s interesting, Blue would have pegged Helen for a _don’t you dare mess up my hair_ kind of girl, but she’s definitely down to roll with this. 

Blue tangles her fingers roughly in Helen’s hair, pulling at it slightly. Helen moans, the noise of it vibrating against Blue’s clit, and Blue pulls a little harder. She feels a finger slip deep inside her and begin to pump and she rocks her hips up to meet it, grinding slightly against Helen’s face as she does. Helen’s good, definitely the best Blue has ever had, because of course she is. Helen’s always been the best at anything she sets out to do, and Blue isn’t surprised that includes sex too. 

Another finger slips inside her beside the first, and Blue lets out another breathy moan. Helen’s tongue feels incredible against her, and Blue half wishes they could stay like this forever, but she’s also excited for her turn to do this to Helen. Helen keeps swirling her tongue, her fingers pumping deep and slow inside of Blue, and after a few minutes, Blue comes. Her hips rocking as she moans out Helen’s name. 

Helen licks her through it and then rises up so their faces are level. She seems unsure about whether or not Blue would be okay with her leaning in for a kiss so Blue says, “Kiss me, please,” and Helen smiles and ducks her head in. Helen’s lips are wet with Blue’s slick and she can taste herself when Helen slips her tongue inside Blue’s mouth. 

Blue groans and then pulls back so she can ask, “Do you want to sit on my face?” 

Helen nods and quickly loses her panties. “Are you sure about this?” she asks. 

“I’m sure,” Blue says, and then Helen straddles her face, sinking down on it slowly. 

Blue wraps her hands around Helen’s thighs, keeping her in place, and slips her tongue out far enough to lick slowly over Helen’s clit. 

Helen slowly lets out a deep breath as she sinks down a little lower and tangles her fingers in Blue’s hair. “Fuck,” she says. “You’re really good at this.” 

Blue nudges at Helen’s thighs, encouraging her to move. Then tilts her head up for a better angle as Helen starts to rock back and forth. Helen’s gentle, keeping the pressure light and her rhythm steady, and Blue is thankful. She tends to get a little claustrophobic if people get too rough in this position, which sucks because it’s one of her favorites. 

Helen is perfect though, and Blue delights in it. She keeps her tongue pointed as she slides it back and forth over Helen’s clit and revels in the delightful noises Helen is making. All the little gasps and groans. 

Blue slides her hands up Helen’s body, cupping her breasts in her hands. She rolls Helen’s nipples between her forefingers and her thumbs and smiles at the quiet moans of pleasure Helen lets out in response. 

They move like that for several minutes, Blue keeping her tongue steady as Helen’s rocking becomes slightly harder and more erratic. Blue can tell she’s close and she drops one of her hands back down. This time letting her fingers settle just above Helen’s clit. She rubs small circles there with her fingers, adding just enough friction and pressure to send Helen careening over the edge. 

Helen squeezes her thighs together slightly as she comes and it’s almost too much for Blue, but hearing Helen moan out her name makes it worth it. And it’s only a few seconds before Helen’s moving off of her and collapsing down next to her instead anyway. 

“That was the best sex I’ve had in years,” Helen says. 

“Not ever? I’m wounded,” Blue shoots back, her lips twisting into a playful pout. 

“That just gives you something to strive for,” Helen tells her. Her eyes hopeful and maybe, if Blue’s not imagining it, even a little vulnerable. 

Blue swallows hard, liking the future implied by that statement and says, “Yeah, I suppose it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://malieatate.tumblr.com).


End file.
